


Kissing Techniques

by M14Mouse



Series: Techniques Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky have a conversation about Steve’s kiss technique….and show off a few of their own.  Sam/Bucky pairing because the movie made me do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them. This fic is for amber_protocol. :D

“Well…it was better than last time,” Sam said as he slipped on his glove. 

“What?” Bucky said as he looked up from clearing his gun. 

“Steve’s kissing technique…he kissed like a goldfish last time. It was hilarious because a granny jump him.” 

He heard Bucky snicker over his shoulder. 

“A goldfish?” 

“Yes, big eyes…poke out lips. Did you teach him that?”

“I did not teach him that. He learned it from those damn nickel and dime shows. I am much better kisser than that!”

He glanced over at Barnes because he totally felt that he was being lie too. 

“Uh huh...As a trained professional, I can tell that you are totally bullshitting me.”

“I did not teach him to kiss like that. Knowing Steve…you probably learned it from you.” 

“Me? Why? I mean, Steve turned away and blush when I kissed someone. His entire face turned red. Dude….I have you know that I am a great kisser. No complains.”

Bucky gave him a look.

“You probably kiss like a frog.” Bucky mumbled. 

“Oh, hell…no…you didn’t just say that.” 

“I did. Your kisses are probably slimy and gross.” 

“Look who is talking. Your big nose probably poked the poor girl in the eye when you are trying to kiss.”

“I don’t have a big nose. I never poke a girl with it.”

He grinned slightly. He shouldn’t but this was kind of fun. It relaxed the tension buzzing in the air. 

“Welll that isn’t how Steve told it…”

“I…What in the hell did Steve tell you?!” 

“Nothing but you just did.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed for a moment then a small smile formed on his face. 

“Point for Wilson. So a frog?” 

“Made a girl kiss one when I was six. Who was the poor girl?” 

“Chelle and it was dark. I was 11.” 

“Still don’t kiss like a frog.” 

“I haven’t poked anyone with my nose since then.” 

“Prove it.” 

“Is that a challenge, Wilson?”

“You know it, Barnes. Unless you aren’t up for it. I can understand with you being old and all.” 

“Old?” 

“Yes…Perhaps, I should get you a cane or…” He said before he cut off with a pair of lips pressed filmily against his. 

Damn…how did he put his gun down so fast?

Bucky broke off the kiss after a moment. 

“Got say that you didn’t poke me with your big nose.” 

“You didn’t kiss like a frog but it was a short kiss. It was hard to judge.” 

“True. I guess that we have to try again.” 

Second time was definitely better. Bucky kissed like he meant it. It was hard with no give or take. Bucky’s lips were firm and unyielding but he wasn’t about to bow down to a challenge. 

Suddenly, Barnes was off of him and back to cleaning his gun. 

What in the hell?!

Suddenly, he heard a door opening. He turned around to see Steve walking in. Cap glanced at him then at Bucky. 

“Did something happen?” Steve said as he looked between us. 

His mind scrambled for a moment then…

“Barnes was telling me that you kissed like a goldfish back in the day,” He said. 

“Bucky! Sam, don’t believe him…I do not kiss like a goldfish!” Steve said as the words rushed out of his mouth. 

He glanced over at Bucky, who grinned slightly and tilted his head. 

He had a distant impression that they will be finishing what they started later.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This movie...OMG...the bunnies...everything. OMG. The damn movie didn't give us enough of these two. I want more! These two made me write slash. Do you know how long that hasn't happened?! Years...YEARS! So...I want to write Marvel and demand these two have a solo movie. So, we may have 2 hours of awesomeness and action. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
